


Until the End of Time

by AzulafanGligo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulafanGligo/pseuds/AzulafanGligo
Summary: A short story written for Rangshi Week 2020. Kyoshi regrets and is truly saddened to have killed Yun, even though she knows it was necessary. Rangi tries to take her mind off what happened and suggests going on a short vacation to her home island. They relax and have a great time together, enjoying each other's love.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Until the End of Time

The dark blue evening sky was ablaze with the fire of the setting sun, which cast shades of pink and orange on the scattered, spiraling clouds high above the horizon.

 _Yun. From Makapu._ Kyoshi's eyes darted back and forth over the letters written on the gravestone. She stared at it, lost in thought.

The Avatar had no idea for how long she had been sitting there on the grass. It could've been minutes, it could have been hours. His death played through her mind over and over again, as clear as if it happened yesterday, even though weeks had passed since that fateful day. Yun mercilessly stabbing Rangi, the firebender falling into Kyoshi's arms. She especially remembered the desperation and the helplessness, the resignation she had felt. Without Rangi her world would be over, she would have nothing left. She would do everything she could to protect her, even if it meant her own demise. The vortex of emotions that had burst inside her and the moment of clarity that followed had been what sparked the surge of immense power in her body, foreshadowing her entry into the Avatar State. She tried to contain all that energy, waiting for the right moment to strike. Kyoshi had apologized to her former friend for taking the Avatarhood from him, for ruining his future and for saying he would have to live with the pain. As Yun let his guard down, satisfied by her humiliation, and started approaching her, she put a palm on his chest. Using the technique of freezing internal organs _Sifu_ Atuat had taught her, she had ended him. He had been too powerful, too dangerous, but he had also been her friend. She did what she had to do, for Rangi and for everyone else who would have suffered from his wrath. But she deeply regretted killing him. It hadn't been the right decision, but the only one. She missed him and she longed for the times spent with Rangi and him, when things were simple and life wasn't complicated, before the trip with Jianzhu to that malevolent spirit. She missed their friend's charismatic smile, the liveliness and joyfulness in his eyes, his cheerfulness and his jokes.

Kyoshi closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. She heard footsteps from behind, but she didn't need to turn to feel Rangi's warmth beside her. Her presence was always soothing and comforting. The firebender knelt beside Kyoshi, putting her hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss. The Avatar put her hand on hers.

"I miss him too. But our friend was gone long before our fight with him. Even before he killed Jianzhu in Qinchao," Rangi said.

"You're right, but in the end we should remember him as the boy we shared all those good times with." They both took a moment of silence for Yun.

After a few seconds, Rangi got up.

"I know what would take your mind off what happened. I've promised you we'll visit Inkata, my home island. I think it's time we did that. I'm well enough to be able to go on the journey. The healing sessions with _Sifu_ Atuat have done wonders." she said.

Kyoshi smiled at her as she got up as well.

"I've wanted to visit your home for a long time. We could leave early in the morning. I'll tell Jinpa to arrange for a small ship."

"Sounds good," Rangi replied.

The bright morning sun shone high on the pure blue sky. Kyoshi and Rangi strolled toward one of the smaller docks of Yokoya Port. A sleek vessel, about thirty meters long, waited there. It had wide, green sails and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom was painted on both sides of its hull. As they got closer, they noticed the words _"Kyoshi's Voyage"_ inscribed on the frontal port and starboard edges, near the bow. Jinpa was standing on the pontoon, the wind blowing through the layers of his robes. He was talking to a man just a little older than him, probably in his late twenties and likely the captain of the ship.

"Good morning, Avatar Kyoshi," Jinpa said. "Everything's ready for your departure. This is captain Yuzhuk. He will take you and Rangi to Inkata Island." Yuzhuk bowed respectfully from the waist. He had black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He was a relatively slender man of medium height.

"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar and to take you to the Fire Nation."

Kyoshi nodded at him and glanced again at the hull of the ship, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at Jinpa.

" _Kyoshi's Voyage?"_ she asked, smiling.

The monk scratched his head, smiling back.

"Well, captain Yuzhuk admires you and has great respect for you."

"Indeed," Yuzhuk said. "I meant no offense, Avatar…"

"It's alright, captain. I'm not offended at all, just a little intrigued." Kyoshi had to admit it felt good to be appreciated and not be seen as a ruthless killer.

"I'll take care of things here while you two enjoy your vacation," the monk said.

"Thanks, Jinpa," Kyoshi replied. Rangi and her got into the boat followed by Yuzhuk. He untied the rope connecting the ship to the dock and raised the sail.

 _Kyoshi's Voyage_ moved away from the port and into the sea. Kyoshi and Rangi held hands, resting their elbows on the edge of the hull. Jinpa waved at them and they returned the gesture as he was becoming a tiny figure in the distance while the ship was putting out to sea.

"The journey will take us a couple of days," Yuzhuk said from behind the helm.

"The longer the better," Rangi responded, not turning to look at him.

Kyoshi and Rangi were staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to their surroundings. The gentle sun rays touching Rangi's beautiful face accented it's soft features. Kyoshi just stood there, admiring her girlfriend. She could smell the salty scent of the sea and feel the chilly wind on her skin as it was also blowing through her hair. She was so grateful to just be there with her, under the sky and above the water, knowing her firebender thought the same. Nothing else mattered. The breeze moved a loose strand of hair in Rangi's face. Kyoshi brushed it away as she leaned in to kiss her. She kissed her back, their lips fiercely locked together. The softness of Rangi's lips was the most pleasant sensation in the world. They stood like that for a long time, not moving.

The receding waves were slowly and continuously hitting the shore. The first dozens of meters were a wide area of sand, dotted with tall and thin palm trees. Further up the beach started the rocky hills covered with the lively green color of vegetation. Rangi's parents' house was standing proudly on top of one of the hills closer to the sea.

Yuzhuk's ship was barely visible in the distance. Kyoshi and Rangi wanted some time alone and told him to return in a few days. They walked together up the steep path to the house. The Avatar felt the warmth of the sun tickling the back of her neck. She was pretty sure that the house had been intentionally built in that exact spot, as it required anyone wanting to go there to be in great physical shape, a defining trait of the Sei'naka clan, for the lengthy hike. That was especially easy to believe knowing Hei-Ran had been the headmistress of the Royal Fire Academy and Rangi was one of it's best graduates. _The_ best in Kyoshi's opinion.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the doorstep of the house. It was a wide single-storey building with the steep-angled, sharp-edged roof with intricate gold lining that was a common Fire Nation design. It had many rectangular windows that let in a lot of sunlight. The most remarkable thing about the house was it's pure white color maintained through constant and extensive cleaning. This was very impressive, especially since no one had lived here for years.

"It's a very beautiful house," Kyoshi said. "Has your mother hired anyone to keep it so pristine?"

"No," Rangi answered. "After she was poisoned during that horrible murder at the Yokoya mansion, the Royal Academy offered to take care of our house until she recuperated, as a sign of respect for her and her hard work there for so many years."

Rangi opened the door and led Kyoshi inside. The entryway was relatively small and mostly empty, except for some coat hangers and paintings on the walls that depicted the Royal Academy, some of the most well-known and catastrophic battles in the country's history, and a couple of legendary military commanders. They took off their boots and continued further inside.

"This is the living room," the firebender said, gesturing toward the large room they entered. There was a square-shaped couch around a wooden table in the middle of the room that seemed like it could accommodate about eight people. Pots with both small and tall plants were placed in the corners of the room and more portraits were hung on the walls. The difference was that most of the paintings here depicted Rangi and her parents. One of them showed her at the age of fourteen, upon her graduation from the academy, grinning confidently. She was stunning and really cute. It seemed like that her beauty only increased with the passing of time. Hei-Ran was standing to her right, holding a hand on her shoulder and wearing a look of true proudness toward her daughter and a similar smile. On her left was her father, Jinzuk, also very happy for her. Rangi had never talked about how her father died and Kyoshi didn't want to mention this until she felt like talking about it. It must have been so painful. She probably should consider herself fortunate that her parents abandoned her when she was very young, so she hadn't been anywhere near them when they died, let alone feel mournful.

"He died shortly after," Rangi said. Even though she was extremely strong, both physically and emotionally, when she was with Kyoshi she always let her feelings out. So was the case now as the melancholy in her voice was almost palpable. "About two months after I graduated he became very sick… He didn't make it through the end of the year."

Kyoshi walked to her and gave her a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"He would've been so proud to see the magnificent warrior and person his daughter turned into." Rangi smiled before she rested her face on Kyoshi's shoulder, making the sharp little inhalations she always did when she was crying. The Avatar squeezed the firebender tighter in her embrace, caressing her on the top of her head with one hand until she calmed down and relaxed.

"I love you so much," Rangi stated, looking into Kyoshi's eyes.

"I love you too," she responded, giving her another kiss on the lips. A few seconds passed before Kyoshi let go.

"So how's noodles for dinner?" Rangi asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you cook. We're here to enjoy ourselves," Kyoshi said in an authoritative voice. "We're going to a restaurant."

The crystalline stars punctured the pitch black night sky. Kyoshi walked along the shore, close to the water and feeling the wet sand beneath her feet. It was an enjoyable sensation. She was wearing a light green bikini top swimsuit and let her hair down her shoulders. Dinner with Rangi had been wonderful. They barely cared about the food, but kept thinking and looking at each other the whole time, occasionally chuckling. The firebender was lying on the sand a few meters away. She was wearing a long light red skirt and top, her hands clasped behind her head. Kyoshi's heart threatened to burst through her chest upon seeing her in that swimsuit. Her cheeks felt hot as she knew she was blushing hard. She was even sweating a little as she had never seen such a glamorous sight in her life.

Rangi's gaze was lost among the stars as she was admiring them. And Kyoshi was admiring her eyes which shined brighter than any celestial body up there.

She laid down beside her. They had no mattress: both of them preferred to be in touch with what was around them rather than block it.

"I can't believe a year ago we were running around the Earth Kingdom with Jianzhu on our tail. It seems like it happened so recently," Rangi mused. "We lost many people close to us along the way…" Kyoshi took a moment to mourn Kelsang, Lek and Yun. A long time had passed before she accepted their deaths, but the thought that she could've done more, that she _should've_ been stronger in order to save them will never leave her mind,"... but we stayed strong together," the firebender continued. "The spark in our hearts burns fiercely and together we're unstoppable." She clasped Kyoshi's hands in hers. "My heart beats faster every time I'm with you and you make me more powerful than the summer sun does to any firebender."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Until the end of time," Kyoshi said. Their lips touched again in a long kiss, seeming to never spread apart. It was such a pure, raw and empowering sensation that made the Avatar feel like she could reach up to the sky without the slightest need to use the elements. They might have stayed like that for more than ten minutes, but Kyoshi didn't know and didn't care. Time lost its substance when she was with Rangi.

"How about we go for a swim?" she asked.

"I'm not keen on that," Rangi began, "but if you want, sure." Kyoshi grinned at her as she glanced past her at the clear sea. She levitated a small blob of water. It was very hard without her fans as she left them at Rangi's house, but she was doing a decent job.

"Come on, show a little more enthusiasm," she said. She brought the jet of water fast toward the firebender, splashing it against her back.

" _Aahh!_ " Rangi yelled, surprised by the sudden cold sensation. "Oh, you'll pay for that," she said threateningly in a voice that would make anyone tremble, though she was smiling and barely suppressing a chuckle. She chased the Avatar to and through the sea, both of them laughing as they were splashing water at each other. Kyoshi's waterbending didn't give her a big advantage without the fans, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was having so much fun with the love of her life.


End file.
